1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for providing O2O (online-to-offline) services.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, the use of O2O (online-to-offline) service has been increased due to the development of information communication technology and near field communication technology. The O2O service is a service that connects online and offline, and corresponds to, for example, an offline service provided by an online order or operation. Specifically, the O2O service may be, for example, a theater ticket issuance service, a parking ticket issuance and parking fee automatic calculation service, a coffee shop drink ordering and notification service, and the like.
In general, in order to provide such an O2O service to a user, the user must be authenticated through various user authentication methods such as NFC (near field communication) authentication, QR code authentication, and the like, and such a user authentication method may vary depending on the user's information and a type of a corresponding service. However, in the case of a complex mall that provides dozens to hundreds of O2O services, it is practically impossible to carry out such authentication procedures one by one.
In addition, in order to provide the O2O service to the user, a separate mobile application for providing service contents to the authenticated user must be installed in a user terminal, and the user must separately install different types of mobile applications for each service. However, when the number of kinds of O2O services provided by a service provider increases, the number of mobile applications to be installed in the user terminal also increases. In this case, as the mobile applications installed in the user terminal are repeatedly executed, a large amount of battery is consumed and resource waste of the user terminal is increased. In addition, most O2O services are value-added services, so it is not easy for a user to install all of the mobile applications for providing the service, except for a specific mobile application. This causes the utilization rate of the user's O2O service to deteriorate.